Instead, There Were Eight
by Albatrouz
Summary: Based on the movie, with a twist! Lorelai, Ben's Royal Advisor, is in over her head when eight new students, 4 from Maldonia and Arendele, and 4 from the Isle of the Lost, come to Auradon Prep. Now, not only does she have Ben and the coronation to handle, she's got Remedial Goodness class to plan, a pink princess unleeched from the Ben, and two Crown Princes competing for her OCXOC
1. Chapter 1

I sat brushing my hair while looking out the window as Ben was getting fitted for his coronation suit. The proclamation he was planning on making was very risky that's for sure, and as his royal advisor I made that clear, considering four other students from Maldonia and Arendelle were coming as well. But soon I gave in, knowing that it was good thing to do.

"Mistress, is silk a good fabric for you coronation day dress?" I was brought out of my thoughts as a seamstress shoved a swatch of gold fabric in my face. Annoyed, I was her off saying it was fine, earning a laugh from Ben.

"Not happy about wearing a dress are we?" he mused.

"I just don't understand me being blessed either. I'm not becoming the ruler". As the king's royal advisor, I'm going to be blessed after vowing to keep Ben on the right track for the good of the country. Which, considering his manipulation skills, seems impossible.

"Well you're really going be the one running the country and making the decisions. One of which is choosing my future queen" he said, giving me an evil smirk.

"How long are you going to continue the dating charade with the frilly pink monster?" I teased, with my name for Princess Audrey. Considering, she hates me for denouncing her as a good match for Ben in front of the council, I have no doubt she has a harsh name for me too. She tried rubbing in my face when Ben dejectedly accepted her invitation to date. But I knew Ben. Doing it to spare her feelings until a true match has been made by me and my father, King Adam's royal advisor and best friend.

He sighed. "I don't know. I've tried dumping her, but she keeps changing the subject"

"so…you've become a doormat?"

He glares at me when his parents enter and start speaking to him. I bow and leave the room. I don't want to deal with King Adam when he goes into angry beast mode. As I walk through the halls of the castle, I start to make a mental list of what to do IF Ben's proclamation passes. Let's see, 3 girls, 5 boys. One's going to have to room with me the other with Doug, talk to Fairy Godmother about a Remedial Goodness class…

I'm suddenly pulled out of my thoughts with King Adams yelling and the tailor walking past me, white as a ghost and whimpering in fear. Oh Lord, he must have told them about Maleficent's daughter. I rush back to the room just as Ben was pleading. And my father was there as well, giving me a nervous smile as I enter the room. King Adam notices and gives me a pointed look.

"and what do you have to say about all this?" he growls

I walk over to Ben, linking my arm with his, and standing tall before I speak

"Your majesty, you believe in the art of discipline, which I commend you for. But in punishing the villains, you are also punishing innocents who weren't even around when said crimes were done. And since they haven't committed a crime at all, is it really fair to give them the same punishment their parents"

I feel Ben's hand squeeze mine in support while Belle looks to her husband with a pleading face

"I suppose the children are innocent." He says finally walking away. Belle comes over and says "well done" to the both of us. My father gives me a giant grin, hugging me.

"You are going to make a terrific advisor Lorelai. Your mother would be so proud."

He kisses my cheek before going to join Ben's parents while Ben and I walk over to the window, both praying that this plan would work.

 **Hey, this is my first serious fanfic, and yes, I'm going to be having five OC's, including Lorelai and her love interest. Try and guess which kingdom he'll be from. Lol, anyways, review, fav, and follow it up m little Evilettes in training! Ta ta!**

 **~Albatrouz**


	2. Chapter 2

Finally the day came where the Isle and Royal kids would be arriving. I got up and curled my shoulder length auburn hair, and then did my cat eye liner and lined my lips in red. I then put on my gloves extremely quickly. I didn't need anything to happen before they got here. I got dressed in my usual outfit, which was a button up, corset, skinny jeans and pirate boots. I then also threw on my Victorian jacket. Right as I left my room, I ran into Ben.

"hey, you ready for this?" he asked with a cheery smile.

"I had a nightmare about this, so I'm as ready as I could be" I said. "You're lucky I didn't bring my spell book with me"

"I thought you didn't want the new kids to have a clue on who your mom is."

"I don't. That's why I opted not to bring it" I stated with a smirk on my face. He just laughed, and took my arm in his. We walked down to the front of the school where we saw the band setting up as well as FG and the Frilly Pink Monster.

"BENNY BEAR!" I winced at the deafening screech. Audrey ran up to Ben but stopped short at my glare. Ben started laughing and offered Audrey his other arm. She took it while giving a smug look to me but wiped it off her face when I raced my gloved hand. We went behind the band just as the limo was pulling up and the band began playing. When the limo door opened, three boys and one girl stepped out. Two of the boys had tanned skin and deep brown hair, though one looked timid and the other looked cocky. The other boy was tall with platinum blond hair, wearing an ice blue polo and black jeans. The girl however was a real oddity. Her hair was platinum blond with some strawberry blond highlights. And she was wearing magenta and royal blue. Then the other limo drove up and out came the for Isle kids. They looked very interesting, better than the pastel, weak losers that I've been subjected to for my life. When Fairy Godmother began her speech, I looked to where a bunch of students were and saw my best friend Clarissa. She looked very uncomfortable, in her adorable clock print dress, putting on hand sanitizer every 15 minutes. Finally FG finished and the three of us moved forward. Ben introduced himself, with Audrey interrupting.

Then the girl in blue from the Isle, Evie I believe, curtsied after speaking of her blood, and then Audrey snubbed her.

"Hey, Frills, shut it" I said defending the poor girl from the monster in a dress. "I'm Lorelai, Ben's only Royal Advisor and best friend"

While Audrey and Ben went to talk to the Isle kids, I went to meet the new Princes and Princess. "Nice to meet you guys. And your names?" I asked sheepishly.

The two platinum blond kids stepped forward, the girl smiling brightly "I'm Princess Kenna Annaliese and this is Crown Prince Elliot Blanche. We're from Arendelle. His mom is Queen Elsa and my parents are Princess Anna and Prince Consort Kristoff"

"wow, really?"

"yeah, a lot of people are surprised at this, but Elliot and I both inherited Ice Kinesis"

I sat there gapping. The next wo boys walked up, the cocky one speaking up

"I'm Trevor and this little nerd is my twin brother Nathan. He said with some unnerving suave. I just nodded with a sympathetic look to Nathan who was as red as a tomato. I looked over at Ben who seemed to be hitting it off with the purple haired girl, Mal. I saw them joking and laughing until Audrey ruined the moment. 'I sure like Mal more than I do Audrey. Ben and Mal seem better together'

Soon we merged the groups together, and walked them around giving a tour. As soon as we reached the dorms, Audrey stole Ben and ran off so I took the girls to their dorms while Doug, a friend, took the guys to theirs. When we reached Mal and Evie's room, I showed them in and laughed at their reactions, while Kenna just smiled and started conversation.

"well if you close the blinds, it seems too dark" she said looking at the closed blinds.

"Oh! I can help with that!" I told them. I took off my glove, and snapped my fingers. My hand lit up with flame and I lit up the log in the fire when I threw the fire at it. Immediately the room brightened and felt nicely warm. All three girls stood gaping at me as I put my hand out and put my glove back on.

"how did you do that?!" Evie asked in amazement.

"ah it just comes with being the daughter of a candle stick" I said, winking as I led a slightly timid Kenna out of the room

 **OOOOHHHHH! SORRY THAT I'VE BEEN GONE FOR SO LONG! BUT I'M BACK WITH A BANGING CHAPTER! WHO CAN GUESS WHO LORELAI'S MOM IS? WHOEVER DOES GETS A SHOUTOUT!**

 **~ALBATROUZ**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Lorelai walked with a quiet Kenna to the next dorm room.

"So…..who is my dorm mate gonna be?" she asked with caution. I smiled at her, knowing she was slightly scared due to our powers being a big dichotomy and wanting to keep her calm.

"the daughter of Hercules and Meg, Megan. You'll like her and her brother, who stops by the room sometimes" I said reassuringly. When we got there, Megan wasn't there, so Kenna felt comfortable settling in on her own. After dropping her off, I went to go to Ben's room to discuss coronation details.

'I hope we can get these settled in time' I sighed. All of a sudden I hear giggling around the corner, so I snuck to look around it. When I looked, my jaw dropped.

Audrey and Chad, together. Basically dry humping each other. In my anger, I felt my hands heat up and my necklace begin to glow. I hurried to take a picture, and went the other way. I had to show Ben immediately, even if it meant taking the long way. After 15 minutes of speed walking, I was in front of Ben's door, knocking as calmly as I could (didn't need to set another door on fire). Finally, Ben opened the door.

"Lorelai? What's wrong?"

I stepped in and looked at his concerned face.

"I…need to show you something"

Audrey stood in the corner of her hallway, letting Chad destroy her neck and grope her, moaning with pleasure. No, she didn't love Ben, she didn't really even like Chad, but she loved power and pleasure, so she got both with her two puppets, both MADLY in love with her (so she thinks).

She thought she heard a camera going off, and looked behind her, seeing nothing, went back to her pleasure fest.

'Maybe I'll visit Benny Bear tonight as well' she thought with an evil smirk.

 **Sorry I've been gone for a while. Here's this to tide you over.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Lorelai stared sadly at Ben as he stared at the picture on her phone. She knew a break up was anticipated, but she didn't want it done to hurt her friend. He handed her back the phone and went to stare out the window, with Lorelai's amber gaze following him.

"…I can't say I'm totally surprised", he said. She could hear his voice crack, which made her heart break even more. She went and stood next to him to look out the window at the castle where his parents resided. Where their future was.

"we have to inform the parents involved, including her grandmother, as well as trying to get this to hurt her", Lorelai growled. "I won't stand for her getting fair treatment after what she's done to you Ben."

Green eyes met hers, and he just nodded his head.

"Do you want me to send for food so we can figure this out?". Another nod. Lorelai sighed, and walked a little away tapping on her phone.

_d_d_d_d_d_

"So how are we gonna do this Mal?", Evie asked as they headed toward the boys dorm. They had already started their plan to get the wand, but Mal seemed somewhat distracted.

" I don't know E. We don't know what kind of security they have here" ,Mal replied honestly, brown hair and emerald eyes swirling with her thoughts.

"Well, if it isn't the Evil Fairy and the Royal Whore….."

Both girls whirled around upon those words, dismayed to see the Daughter of Sleeping Beauty there with an evil gleam in her eyes

_d_d_d_d_d_

 **I'm so sorry for not updating sooner. Between adulting and school, my schedule has been wonky. I have literally been filling a journal with notes on what I want to include in this story and I'm just getting started. Hope you like this chapter and I'll update very soon!**


End file.
